The Successful Experiment
by MunchyKool
Summary: A girl taken and tested on by the one and only Richtofen endures 14 years of 115 abuse, but will she survive with the others? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**WOOP WOOP! First fanfic! Please R&R **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the girl, everything else belongs to Treyarch**

* * *

A man stood amongst the shadows, a feeling of evil emanating from him. It was enough to make anyone cringe before they even saw him. Even in the shadows you could see his blazing green eyes, but these eyes were full of hatred, death and torture. This man was not one to be messed with. He stayed in the shadows as another man walked into the room. He wore a scientists uniform that was slightly blood splattered. He walked proudly and did not seem affected by the other man's presence; he simply looked at him till he spoke.

"What is it you want Dr. Maxis?" His high pitched voice rang out. Dr. Maxis' dull blue eyes closed for a moment, he seemed annoyed.

"Edvard, ve need a new test subject" He gulped. "A- a child preferably" He then regained his cool and waited for Edward to respond. Now Edward was the one to seem annoyed. He groaned.

"Zhen vhy are you asking me? Send someone out to get one zhen!" Dr. Maxis ran his hand through his short black hair.

"I don't even know vhy I bother talking to you," He muttered, then walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. Edward chuckled and got back to work.

'The sun is shining, the birds are singing! What could possibly go wrong?' I thought to myself. But I didn't feel right. Maybe I shouldn't be out alone. Maybe I should. What could happen? Nothing. Exactly. I started to walk back to the fence outside my house. I've had enough fresh air for today. I was just about there when…

"YOU THERE, JA, ZHE LITTLE GIRL!" A man shouted from a far off distance. I turned round to see the owner of the voice running towards me. He stopped when he was a few feet away from me.

"How old are you?" He asked. Why should I answer? But he looked scary so…

"Ich bin zehn Jahre alt," I spoke lightly, but with respect to the older man. He stood there thinking for a moment. Then he shrugged.

"You'll do," He grinned at me. Wait what? The man took out a cloth and then it went black.

I jolted awake, what was happening? Where was I? So many questions; no one to ask! Like, why does my head hurt? Who's that man walking towards me? Oh no.

"Vell, vell looks like the newest test subject ist avake," He grinned evilly at me. This man was evil, it wasn't hard to notice. I whimpered but that only seemed to please him.

"Oh ve, vill have fun, my dear!" He turned round. "Und you zhere, ja, get ze girl und take her to room 115," He chuckled and walked off, probably to 'room 115'. Another man walked in after the crazy man had left. This man looked as scared as I felt, but he didn't do or say anything. He simply looked at me for a moment and then picked me up, bridal style. I looked around as I was being carried, screams echoed off the walls and there were blood stains everywhere. I did not like this place, not one bit. The man set me down in front of a door and pushed it open. He then grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and pulled me harshly through the door.

"Dr. Richtofen, I have brought the girl," He stated.

"Gut, put her in ze chair," The man nodded and strapped me into a chair.

"Leave now," The Doctor ordered. The man scampered away. Dr. Richtofen moved to the side of me and pick up a nasty looking syringe with a glowing orange liquid in it. He then set it down and picked up a small scalpel, and then with delicate but precise movements he cut a long, deep cut on my arm. I screamed out on pain. He grinned sadistically. Once again he picked up the syringe, but this time he jagged it into the cut. Therefore wrenching a blood curdling scream from my lips. A million needles were inside my body, where the needles pricked a fire started. The fire over took my body, screams still coming from my lips. Tears were streaming down my face; I wanted to shout, to tell him to stop. But I couldn't move my body, I couldn't speak, I could only scream. The pain became too much and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here's the next part of my story! I want to say thanks to flipnotes for reviewing this and (I just realised this myself) I actually forgot to accent Richtofen's first sentence so that probably why it was confusing! So enjoy! R&R PLZ Disclaimer: Treyarch owns all 'cept Veronika.**

* * *

"Happy birthday to me," I drew a circle from the dust on the floor. "Happy birthday to me," I added four sticks to the top. "Happy birthday to me- ee," I put flames on the sticks "Happy birthday to me, make a wish Veronika," I blew on my 'birthday cake' which made the dust scatter and ruin it.

"I wish… I wish… I know, I wish Richtofen burned in hell," I smiled at the thought. Someone laughed. I gasped in surprise, and then looked through the bars in my cell door to see a guy sitting on the floor in the cell next to mine. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was handsome, wait what? No! You're not allowed to think like the Veronika, you can't get close to anyone.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard round here in a while," His voice was low and had a hint of laughter to it. I edged closer to him.

"You're one of ze newbies," He then frowned.

"And you're German," He started to edge away.

"Nein! I mean – uh- no! Don't bitte, I haven't talked to anyone in so long," He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bitte, I'm not like them!" He turned round to face me.

"Okay then, but can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Why do you speak English and not German?" I smiled, it felt un-natural.

"I talk English because most of ze guards only shpeak German und not any English at all; I find it better knowing that they don't know what I'm saying," The man nodded. Right I need to try something normal for a conversation.

"Err, so vhat ist your name?" I asked him hesitantly. He smiled and offered his hand through the bars.

"The name's Tank, Tank Dempsey," I shook his hand.

"Ich bin Veronica Brandt," I stiffened as I heard a noise. I quickly scuttled back into a shadowy corner.

"Where are you going?" Tank asked.

"They're coming!" I hissed. He made an 'O' shape with his mouth. I looked down on the ground and saw a reflection of myself in a piece of glass, I looked so different. In 14 years I had not once seen myself in a mirror or anything like that. But know I know what I look like. My once brown hair had now turned completely jet black because of the effects of the element, my hair was now unkempt and messy because I still had not been taken for my weekly shower. But the thing that stood out the most was my eyes, once a dull grey they had now been turned into the colour of molten gold, and they glowed! I guess it is a better colour than that of the other creatures that they have made here; their eyes were a yellow puss like colour. I'm so glad I've never been in close contact with one of them. But what are they? The element 115 changed them in a different way, these creatures seemed dead, and brainless, stupid even but they always seemed to destroy everything that they could in their path. Zombies. That's what they were after 14 years I had finally figured out what they are! Although it didn't make a difference to anything what-so-ever.

They were doing these experiments with the element for 'research'. Yeah right, more like watching the looks on the subjects faces as they writhe and scream in horror, while the element is injected into their blood stream. Well that's what it was in Dr. Richtofen's point of view; he was the one who always saw me. None of the other 'doctors' were allowed to even look at me, if they did Richtofen would get all worked up and start shouting at them. Speak of the Devil…

"Subject 3P1C come vith me, zhere ist some different testing for you today," I rolled my eyes.

"Guess he didn't go burn in hell," I muttered, Tank snickered at the comment.

"Be quiet American," Richtofen threatened, Tank stopped but still had a smile plastered on his face. I glared at Richtofen and asked.

"So vhat is it today then Doc? More excruciating pain? Y'know what I think I'm becoming immune to it now, it hurts less and less every day!" I had developed an attitude over the past years as well.

"Nein, you little brat, today ve need to see what ze element 115 has done to your skills," He then came into my cell and dragged me outside toward the courtyard. Once there, he walked a great distance away from me, and then picked up a small pistol. What was he going to do with that? He aimed for my head, and then pulled the trigger. Everything went in slow motion, the bullet slowed down and clock on the wall began to tick by really slowly, but I could still move at a normal pace.

"Okay that's weird," I whispered to myself. I walked up to the bullet and plucked it out of the air, then using all my strength (which weirdly was a lot) I threw the bullet away, sending it high over the building. I then sprinted towards Richtofen and launched myself at him, grabbing the gun out of his hands and pointing it towards his head. It returned to normal time, and I found a flurry of German curses flying out my mouth towards him. I calmed down for a minute; taking deep breaths and steadying my hold on the gun.

"VHAT ZE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I shouted in his face. He was staring at me in amazement.

"ZHAT VAS MAGNIFICENT!" He cried out in joy. I looked down and realised I was straddling him. Eww. I shook off the thought and dropped the gun next to his head; instead I placed my hands around his neck. It would be so easy, just to end this, to strangle the life out of him, (maybe get a nicer doctor?) but no, I couldn't do that! It would be a mercy for him; instead I could slowly torture him, it would be best to leave him alive.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" I screamed at him. He shrugged and rolled me off the top of him. He quickly got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Zhat vas the test of your reflexes, now ist strength," He stated, and led me towards another room. This room was big and made of stone; he shoved me inside and bolted the thick iron door. I watched his head pop up at an observation room near the top of the room I was in. He simply laughed and shouted.

"Gut luck!" Good luck for what? He said testing my strength, but how was he going to do that? My eyes were drawn to a shadowy corner; I could see something moving in the shadows. I strained my eyes to try and determine what the thing was. Then an inhuman shriek pierced the air.

* * *

**I just want to point out that at the start she is whispering so Dempsey couldn't hear her accent as well (thats also why I didnt accent the sentence) Reveiw please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ITS BACK! And it has quite a few words ;) anyways hope you like this chappie and I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to the peeps that reviewed you have no idea how much that means to me. So that consists of flipnotes (again lol DOPPLE DANKE 4 U!), Rose of Dusk, a guest (thanks anyway, I hope you still see this) and MustangLover97! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything exept my OC (this goes for the other chappies aswell since I forgot to put it on them) R & R PWEASE!**

* * *

It was one of them, a zombie. A failed test. A living nightmare. It trudged into the middle of the room, looking around slowly, therefore giving me the chance to get a good look at it. Its grey head was mostly intact, (with a few bits missing from its skull here and there) the former human still had a bit of hair on its head and blazing yellow eyes burning out of its face. It wore the same clothes as me, a white (now grey and mucky) t-shirt with the subject name on it and torn shorts. It was a truly horrifying sight. Its glowing eyes turned towards me and it let out another shriek, then it charged. It sprinted at me at full speed and swiped at me, its nails leaving long, bloody gashes against my cheek. That was going to hurt in the morning. I fell to the ground shocked by the amount of blood pouring out the side of my face. The zombie quickly followed and leapt on top of me. I wrapped my hands around its neck and just managed to keeps its teeth away from my neck. How could I keep a thing with that amount of strength at bay? I must be stronger otherwise I would definitely be zombie chow right about now, it took another swipe at me, leaving me dizzy and disoriented, I just managed to roll the monstrosity off me. I groaned, rubbing my head and sitting up, to see that it still wanted a piece of me.

"Mein Gott, you never give up do you?" I moaned, glaring at the zombie, and beginning to run round the room. I looked up to see Richtofen laughing at me.

"GIVE ME A GODDAMN VEAPON!" I screeched. He only laughed more, nice to know that he was enjoying himself. So I'm definitely not getting a weapon then, fantastic, I'll probably just run round this room until I die. Or I could just turn round right now and let this thing kill me, I mean Richtofen would lose a good test subject and I wouldn't be tortured every single day. Yeah, now that sounds like a good idea. I stopped running and turned round to face the zombie, it was now limping towards me. I glanced at Richtofen again and gave him a big grin.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" I shouted, his smile faltered when he realised what I was going to do.

"NEIN! Shtop!" He half pleaded. He turned round and a flurry of words came out of his mouth to the people behind him. Oh well, they'll be too late. The monsters eyes raked over me hungrily, seeing a very easy prey. It ran forward towards me and took a swipe at my face leaving three claw marks down the side of my face, it felt permanent. I fell to the floor and let the darkness engulf me.

A sharp pain struck my cheek, wasn't death meant to be peaceful? Ow, my face felt like it had been burned or something, but how could this happen? I'm supposed to be dead right now aren't I?

"Vhy ze hell am I not dead?" I groaned, as I struggled into a sitting position.

"I think everyone is asking that, doll," I looked up to see Dempsey ogling me. It annoyed me.

"Vhat? Ist zhere something on mein face?" I asked him, then I realised what I just said.

"Err, yeah, actually there is," He continued to stare at me. I facepalmed.

"Is it bad?" I whispered. He didn't say anything, oh great I probably looked like a freaking monster or something.

"Can ve jusht not talk about it?" He nodded. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Vell I know your name aber I know nothing else," I replied.

"Well I'm, or should I say was, a marine. I have a 5 year old girl at home, who I'll probably never see again," He trailed off into his thoughts. I sat in silence and waited for him to continue. He coughed.

"So anyway, enough about me, what about you?" I could see he didn't want to talk about himself anymore, because he certainly didn't say much at all. I nodded.

"Vell there's nothing much to know about me, aber I'm 24 und I have been in here since I vas 10. I- I… vell there's nothing else to say," Dempsey was silent for a moment, appearing deep in thought. My eyes wandered over him. He still had not been put in the same outfit as me, but that was normal because I was the same for the first couple of months. He was wearing a light green top rolled up to his elbows over a black T-shirt; he had matching light green trousers and brown boots. He also had a bandolier (probably completely useless now) and a couple of dog tags hanging round his neck. He coughed when he saw me staring at him. My eyes went back up to his.

"Well give me something interesting about yourself, something that nobody would guess by looking at you," He stated. That was actually a good idea!

"Erm, okay zhen, I know several different languages because of the amount of people zhat have been in here, some I can speak fluently. I can handle a gun," I noticed that he didn't believe that one.

"Vhat?" I asked him. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"You know how to handle a gun?" He actually was laughing now.

"Ja, vhat ist vrong vith zhat?" My accent was more prominent because I was getting angry.

"Well, it's because you're a woman! You can't possibly know how to handle a gun," I rolled my eyes.

"Dempshey do not underestimate me, you'll regret it," A hint of malice coming into my tone. He opened him mouth to continue, when Richtofen came storming in.

"VHAT IN GODS NAME DID YOU THINK YOU VERE DOING!" He shouted. Dempsey looked confused as to what he was talking about. I glared at the doctor; I honestly couldn't be bothered with this.

"Go avay Doc," I sighed.

"You vill not shpeak to me like zhat! You tried to kill yourself out zhere! You're not allowed to do zhat only I am!" I was seriously pissed off now. With lightening quick movements I jumped up and grabbed hold of the bars. Looking deeply into his eyes.

"SHUT UP DOC!" I roared, squeezing the bars in my hands. His eyes widened as he looked at where I was holding the bars. I followed his gaze to see silvery dust coating my palms, I had done that? He shook his head and stomped out of the room muttering something about 'having to find Maxis and the little brat'. I slumped down against the wall and looked at Dempsey, only to see him already staring at me.

"Vhat ze hell are you looking at," I hissed. His eyes went to the floor, and I closed mine.


	4. Authors Note Sorry

**I'm really sorry, but no this is not a new chapter, but I just wanted to ask if it would be okay if the chapters were shorter, because then it would be easier for me and you all could get more chapters, please let me know so I can upload faster :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOYA! YESH QUICK UPDATE! But trust me it wont last long:P Thank you time! Rose of Dusk you get a GIGANTAMOUS DOPPLE DANKE! And also thank you to Anonymous love note, it reaally means a lot to me to know that people actually like this story :') R&R PLZ :D**

* * *

Yellow eyes pierced through the darkness, making my heart race and my palms sweat. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, my throat was dry, I couldn't speak. The eyes came closer, moans and groans of the un-dead became louder. I looked down to find I was chained into a metal chair, I was weak and I couldn't escape. I began to shake uncontrollably as they approached. The things shrieked and I jolted upwards.

Breathing deeply I looked around the small cell. It was only a dream. A pretty damn scary one at that. Dempsey was asleep in the corner of his cell when Richtofen walked in silently; I closed my eyes to make it look like I was sleeping. I had a feeling he didn't want us to know he was there. I heard Dempsey's cell door open and I peeked out to see what the crazy doctor was doing. He was bent over Dempsey holding a syringe to his arm, slowly injecting a thick liquid into his bloodstream. Dempsey groaned in his slumber and Richtofen walked out of the cell and closed the door, heading straight for mine. The door opened and Richtofen bent down, so he was right in my face.

"I know your avake," He whispered. Wow, he must have a super good 'not sleeping' detector or something.

"How did you know?" I said sarcastically. He looked into my eyes.

"Sleeping people don't open one eye," Damn he was looking at me when I was spying on him.

"Vell at least tell me vhat zhat is," I jerked my head at the syringe, he smirked.

"Zhis is something zhat vill make you forget," Why would I need to forget? Am I going somewhere? I hope it's somewhere nice. Richtofen's hand moved to where the name tag was on my chest, he grabbed tight hold and ripped it from the fabric. Leaving a long hole in the chest of the top. Leaving quite a lot of skin of show. He then grabbed my arm harshly and stuck the needle into my arm, it felt like… nothing. In fact it made my vision swim and my head hurt. I went cross eyed as I tried to regain my vision, unsuccessfully. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Doesn't… Hurt," I stuttered. He looked at me with a sad expression.

"It's not meant to," He whispered. My vision was becoming blurrier by the second. Was he sad because I wasn't in pain?

"I… don't… understand," My voice was getting weaker. My eyelids were slowly closing.

"Accept it, my successful experiment," I looked at him with wide eyes, a sudden burst of strength. "Or I vill make you," I coughed, a small weak thing that didn't even deserve the label 'cough'.

"Am… I… dying?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Nein," I was a fighting a losing battle inside my own body, darkness threatened my vision.

"Good… I… still… want… to… kill you," I smirked at the man.

"Enough," He snapped, placing two fingers on a pressure point making me fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOP WOOP! New chappie! On to the thankies :) I'm going to mention people who review on every chapter, because you dont know how happy it makes me knowing that people are actually enjoying this! :) I know I've already thanked two o' ya but ya get another one! :)**

**Rose of Dusk: Giant thanks for you! You really like caps lock dont you XD can you tell me what skwak means? (I'm confuzzled)**

**flipnotes: Thank you for the review! Was chapter five like that? Let me know :) **

**Anonymous love note: It's great to know you like this story :) Thank you for the review! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything blah blah blah Treyarch owns all blah blah blah Veronika is mine...**

**Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke to screaming, and a lot of it at that. Where am I? It was a small cell of some kind and I was the only one here, expect from the guy sitting in the cell opposite mine. Do I know him from somewhere? No. Probably just my over reactive mind. The guy grumbled in his sleep and rolled over. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep too. When something started banging on the door, quietly and slowly. It was scary, real, make you shake until you can't stop, scary. Maybe the guy could help, dunno how though he's only a guy.

"You zhere vake up!" I shouted, my voice trembling slightly. He stirred in his sleep.

"Fuck off Kraut," He mumbled.

"Nun, Sie scheinen nett," I grumbled sarcastically. "GET UP!" He jumped at my sudden outburst.

"What. The," He began.

"Shut up und listen," I interrupted. He looked really annoyed now. "Zhere ist banging at ze door und I don't know vhat the cause is," Oh he looked really pissed off now.

"And why should I trust you kraut?" I sighed, he didn't seem very helpful. I emptied all my pockets out with a groan and showed him that I had nothing on me.

"Look I'm harmless, zhere's nothing I can do zhat vould cause you any harm. Now vill you please try and help me figure out vhat is at zhose Goddamn doors," He seemed satisfied. "Und mein name ist Veronika, not 'Kraut'," Since when did I know how to speak English? Okay, what has happened to me, because this sure as hell is weird. He got to work on examining his cell door, which was obviously locked.

"Fuck, it's locked," He muttered. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh really? Is it locked American? IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO REALISE!" Wow, where had that rage come from? He glared at me. The banging at the door got louder, almost deafening me. I slowly backed up against the cold, concrete wall.

"American," I whispered. He looked up at me again.

"What?" He snapped.

"You're too late," My voice broke just as the door flew off its hinges.

TAKEO'S POV

All hell has ensued in this dark place, what was this place? It certainly held no honour. I looked over my shoulder and grimaced. The drunken one was still following me. I stayed silent, against my own will. The Russian had even less honour than this place. He was just about managing to stand up, he didn't seem like he was in the game.

"Where… we going?" He slurred. "More importantly, where is my… VODKA!"

"Focus on the task at hand Russian," He stayed quiet and continued to follow me. I glanced around quickly looking for any sign of life, the demons had went off somewhere in the other side of the building, probably looking for more targets. A shrill scream pierced through the deafening silence and I span round to face the Russian.

"Come! There are lives in danger!" I shouted, running to the source of the scream.

"No shit," Was all the reply I got.

VERONKIA POV

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! A monster of some kind was standing in the door way and slowly making slow progress to the front of my cell. I couldn't help it; I shrieked, a high pitched 'help me I'm being murdered' shriek. The American was simply looking at it with wide eyes. In the darkness all I could see were its blazing yellow eyes, but there was a stench of decay and death reeking off it. It made me gag. It had finally reached the cell door, and wrapped its hands around the bars. It gave one sharp pull and the whole door was ripped off. Wow, that thing is strong. It leaped on me, pinning me to the floor. I had no choice but to wrap my hands around its neck, in attempt to get it off me.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. A memory came to the front of my mind. **_The zombie quickly followed and leapt on top of me. I wrapped my hands around its neck and just managed to keeps its teeth away from my neck. How could I keep a thing with that amount of strength at bay?* _**I gasped as I was introduced to the real world again, what the hell was that? With an extraordinary amount of strength, I threw the thing off me, accidentally snapping its neck in the process. I just killed something. I was shaking as I struggled into a sitting position against the cold wall. I lifted my head to see three pairs of eyes staring at me.

* * *

* **D'ya remember that from chapter 3? Takeo's POV LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M ALIVE! I think... :P Yeah new chappie, but it aint long. I'm really sorry, but I've been really busy and lazy. Plus I've just started school again so... BUT at least it's something. Give me feedback seriously, if you think aything can be improved or changed then please tell me instead of not saying anything at all. I really want to make this story as good as I can and that would really help out, thanks. :) **

**3 this story (was that meant to be a 3? :) ):Thank you for the feedback and I will try to include more detail in future chapters.**

**flipnotes:YEY it wasnt like that! :DDD**

**Guest:Why danke :) I know how hard it is to find OC stories, so thats why I wrote one XD**

**Aaaaannnnndddddd**

**Turret: Very simple review, LOL thanks for the feedback! :)**

**By the way (I saw this on other stories) Annonymous reviews are always welcomed! (I don't see why they wouldn't be... :\ It's really short I know, but R&R PLZ!**

**And last but not least... Disclaimer: I totally own this, that's why I'm making a FANFIC for it... -SARCASM- hurhurhur... :\**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Looking at the body on the floor, something changed. My mind slowed, yet my heart sped up. I stopped breathing, it didn't matter. Something is dead at my feet. Something is dead at my feet, because of ME. I'm a killer now. I have to deal with it. My soul changed as I sat on the cold, stone floor motionless. It became as cold as the floor I'm sat on. My soul turned into ice. An unbreakable, un-meltable ice. An ice that scared me, but an ice that wouldn't let that fear show.

They were still looking at me, still staring at me like I was a monster. I am, but that's not the point. I stood up slowly. Carefully. The thing on the floor had tried to kill me, it deserved to die. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for the life I had taken. It was only a twinge, but it was there.

"Vhat are you looking at?" I hissed. They continued to stare. I feel so overcome with rage it's unbelievable, couldn't they just avert their eyes instead of looking at me like I was about to murder them? I stormed out of the cell and grabbed the lock on the American's cage tightly. Feeling relieved as I heard the metal give way, melding around my rough fingers.

"It's rude to shtare," I whispered. Clenching the lock tightly, I pulled hearing a loud crack because of it. The lock was gone, he could get out. I looked up into his bright blue eyes, seeing them wide but not frightened. Maybe he's just used to things like this, because his eyes didn't scream 'MONSTER! KILL IT BEFORE IT LAYS EGGS!' instead it was a look of willing to accept. I smiled slightly; I could like this American, if I put my mind to it of course.

"Ve need to move," I muttered. The American stepped out of the cell and cracked his knuckles.

"Where to then?" He asked. I stopped in my tracks, where to? I don't even know myself. Come on Veronika stay calm and cool.

"Err, ve'll figure something out," I set off down the corridor that was connected to the cell room. There had to be some way out of this place, a vehicle or something, right? Hours of walking around the nightmare house, but still there was no way out. I stopped and sighed in defeat.

"What's that?" The American asked. I followed his gaze to see a door, slightly ajar, with a bluish mist seeping out. I went to step forward to see what was inside, but the American beat me to it because he pushed me out of the way. I scowled at him, as his body disappeared behind the door frame.

"Woah," Was all I heard from the other side of the door, I followed him in with the others close behind me. I was speechless; in front of me was a giant machine, big and powerful. I copied the American's 'woah' as I stepped closer to get a better look.

"That machine hords honour!" A voice came from behind me, the Japanese man probably.

"It sure does," I answered, still staring at the machine with great interest. "Vell, let's get in!" I walked up to the machine and walked inside of it.

"What? Are you crazy?!" The American shouted. I simply smiled at him.

"Ja,"

* * *

**Whadd'ya think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back, and I have a new chapter with me WOOP WOOP! I need to get one thing straight, yes this story doesn't add up but do all the fanfics out there add up? I think not. So Veronika is ****_24. _****I repeat she is ****_TWENTY FOUR YEARS OLD. _****Got it? Good, right okay moving on.**

**Thanking you to Cheen, Daisuke Tokayuma, Guest, (are you sure, because it was a very pleasant review?) the other Guest, (PSN 'munchykool' Thx for reading the story) Turret, (Nice to know that you think it is good now :) ) aannndd MustangLover97 (Of course they can't! XD)**

**Oh yeah, and if you want to know when I'm going to be posting next chapters then check out my DeviantArt (link on my page) there'll probably be reasons as to why chapters are late and stuff like that. **

**Disclaimer: I own Veronika, Treyarch owns everything else.**

**Review please, it keeps the chapters coming! :) (and makes me happy XD)**

* * *

"You're insane!" He exclaimed. My grin simply got wider, what else were we going to do? Magically zap out of the place that had no exit? Might as well try something that looked slightly promising.

"What about this?" The Japanese man spoke up. I turned to face him.

"Vhat is it?" I asked; my voice alight with curiosity. He pointed to some papers that littered a nearby desk; I slowly wandered over to them.

"They're in German, so I cannot read them," He stated. I nodded and let my eyes pick off the useful information on the pages. Nothing there, same there and- wait a minute! Could this be true? My jaw dropped open as I stared at the words on the page. I heard the men fidget and shuffle behind me.

"Did you find anything?" The American asked. I stayed silent.

"Hey! Did you find anything?" He repeated. I turned round to face them all with a giant grin smacked on my lips.

"I may be vrong but I zhink zhat is a teleporter," I giggled and ran up to the machine, again, to examine it.

"Das ist erstaunlich!" I murmured in awe, my hands still running over the magnificent machine. I let my fingers run over the cool, shiny metal. My eyes taking in everything, this was what dreams were made of. I closed my eyes for a second and inhaled deeply, knowing that I looked like a complete freak right now. I quickly span round to face the men again.

"Get in," I said, pointing to the machine. They looked at me like I was crazy. The American crossed his arms and bluntly stated.

"No,"

I sighed and brushed my hair back, with my fingers.

"Get. In." I growled. Literally growled, like an animal.

"I stick with my first answer of no," He answered. Seriously? He didn't trust me? Well he did sort of have a reason to not trust me. But still! I began to pout like a miserable child, crossing my arms and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Fine zhen," I murmured. "I vill go myself," I quickly clambered into the machine and went to hit the button. I glanced up to look at their faces before I pushed the button, seeing them not move and inch. They thought I was bluffing! Never mind.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" I cackled as blue lightening engulfed me.

* * *

The ground rushed towards me, causing me to throw my hands out in panic and scream very loudly at the same time. I landed with a soft 'oof' and rolled over onto my back. A putrid smell of old water and decay assaulted my nostrils as I cringed from the smell. The air was thick with humidity and there were already beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I groaned as I struggled into a sitting position, my hand on my head to try and stop my vision spinning. After several attempts at trying to get up I was successful, slowly pulling myself up to get a better view of my surroundings. I was in quite a large hut. There was four boarded up windows altogether and there were massive piles of boxes everywhere. In the middle of the room was, along with a massive pile of boxes, a speaker. Underneath there was a small black radio, curiosity got the better of me and I twisted one of the dials on it. It made a static noise before going completely silent. I edged round to the other pile of boxes and found another radio, so I twisted the dial and it done the exact same thing as the first one. Maybe there was another one somewhere? I realised I hadn't checked the other pile of boxes on the far side of the room, to the right. So I strolled over there and found yet another radio, after searching thoroughly and almost missing it. I twisted the dial and this time it activated the big speaker in the middle of the room, I listened to the static noise of a man speaking.

'_R-4808N. 27 14 06 115 48 40. I hope you are receiving this transmission, Peter. If you are not then all hope is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum. We had to move the experiment here to *STATIC* location, the numbers will guide you. The Giant must *STATIC* at all costs. Repeat. Der Reise must *STATIC* safe at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. Find Dr. Richtofen and Dr. Maxis, they may know what is going on. Element 115 is dangerous at best, I'm not sure if we can continue here; we've lost most of our best men. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too. But I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96. 101 55 44.94.' _

The radio stopped and I stood still for a minute.

"Vhat ze hell vas zhat all about!" I shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, it sure has been one hell of a long time, so I am reallllyyyy sorry for that DX But I bring with me a new chappie, and I have (cough not cough) been working hard on it! XD But the reason for the latenss is because I have been getting a ton of homework from school, and all my teacher hate my class, so that means more homework for us DX**

**Anyways the thank you's...**

**Daisuke Tokayuma: Sorry about the shortness DX I know they should always trust her XD**

**MustangLover97: Thanks for the compliment on it being a lovely chapter :3**

**Turret: Danke for the review :3**

**Guest (numero uno): Nice to know the Veronika aint an ass XD By interesting do you mean terrible (It doesnt matter I know I suck at first person writing XD)**

**Guest (numero... two [?]) I am a girl, thanks for the review :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I be writing a fanfic about this if I own it? But I dont if I have to say it. Jeez :\**

**Don't forget to review! :3**

* * *

I stood there frozen in place for a moment, a thousand questions running through my mind. Who is Peter, who is Dr Maxis and Richtofen? What is the experiment? What is element 115? Where is the Giant? How can the numbers guide anyone anywhere? I quickly span round, the questions still ringing throughout my mind. My eyes went to the ceiling and met a horrific sight.

Dangling from the roof was a man with rope tied around his neck. His arm was missing and there was blood all over his uniform. His outfit was almost exactly the same as the American's, with just a few differences here and there. His short brown hair was matted with blood. He would have been fairly good looking, if he wasn't dead of course. As I was inspecting his body, I heard the faint sound of moaning coming closer. Moaning that belonged to only one creature.

_They're back. _I looked around, extremely panicked, looking for anything that could be of use to me. I put my arms down by my sides, only for them to be met with cold metal. I looked down to see a holster with a shiny pistol inside it. On the other leg was the same, but it had a knife in it instead. How did I not notice that?! I continued to stare dumbly at the weapons on my legs, as boards were ripped from the windows. My head snapped up, of course, to see one of the creatures trying to make its way into where I was currently standing.

I ran forward and slashed messily at it, therefore getting blood all over myself. I shivered slightly as the sticky liquid ran down my bare skin, but I left it as more of them came to the windows. I ran about quickly, killing them in one stroke with my knife. Still getting blood sloshed over me sloppily. Then it stopped suddenly. The moaning. The groaning. The board ripping. Just silence. It was really nice, for it to be over, for now.

I wandered over to the door with a sign that said 'warning' on it. I pushed it open and walked through the room and out the other side, coming to some stairs. I cautiously walked down them, hearing my footsteps creak on every step. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears, and my deep breathing almost seemed to go in rhythm with the pounding. At the bottom of the stairs was an open space, and at the side was a gate labelled 'Fishing Hut' and it had a large mysterious contraption above it. I ignored the 'Fishing Hut' and continued forward, into quite a large wooden shack.

My eyes scanned the room until they found something that looked remotely interesting, and they found something. A large wooden crate was pressed up against a wall and it seemed to have a yellow glow radiating from it. The box was decorated with some question marks that seemed to be a brighter golden colour that the rest of the box. I walked forward cautiously until I was right in front of it. The box looked so pretty, but I didn't want to touch it. In the position that I am right now, you don't know what you can trust and what you can't.

"Open it," A voice whispered through-out my mind. I wanted to question the voice, but my hand had other ideas, as I leant down and opened it. I jumped back in fright as the sight before me. I opened the box and a small jingle started playing, it sounded like small bells chiming, but the thing was there were different weapons cycling through in mid-air along to the tune. It stopped on a cool gun; I picked it up and looked at the side of it. It had the word Commando etched into it messily, so I lifted it and aimed down my sights. The gun felt wonderful in my hands, very light but ever so deadly. My eyes then glazed over and another of those memories came to my mind.

'_I giggled as I ran up to the giant blonde man. _

_"Vater, it is good to see you! Did you call for me?" I asked him politely. He smiled brightly at me before responding._

_"Ja, Veronika, I am going to teach you something," He put his hand on my back and guided me into an open field, that had a lone tree in the middle of it. I strained my eyes to look closer and I saw a target pinned onto the tree._

_"But Vater! I have just finished my lessons!" I moaned at him, my lips forming a pout. _

_"This is a different type of lesson Veronika, I am sure you will like this," My eyes were now wide with curiosity. What was he going to show me? He walked to a small table behind him and picked up a small metal object._

_"This is a gun Veronika, I am going to teach you how to shoot all different types of these things," He explained. My eyes somehow managed to get wider, and my mouth formed a little 'o'. _

_"But why?" I asked my voice alight with excitement. His facial expression darkened for a moment._

_"Because, Veronika, I need to know that you can protect yourself." I nodded in full understanding. Then I giggled as I walked up to him and hugged him._

_"I think I'm going to enjoy this," I whispered.'_


End file.
